Moonlight Moment
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place during The World Inverted AU Alec and AU Magnus share a moment. Complete
1. Part1

Disclaimer: The TV show belongs to Ed Decter.

AN: Really loved This World Inverted and I know it's weird but I love AU Alec and Magnus way more than the regular ones. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all errors.

***  
Magnus watched as the Clary and Jace from the alternate universe go into the portal and the Clary and Jace that belonged to this universe slide to the floor.

He quickly went to work to seal the portal forever and was thankful his newly rediscovered magic cooperated.

He gave a sigh of relief as it was finally sealed.

"I didn't do anything, Jace; I love you and only you!" Clary's angry and devastated voice made Magnus jump.

He'd forgotten the two of them were there.

Jace turned to gaze hatefully at Magnus, "You came down here willingly with him after I left you to talk with Simon!"

"I don't even know who he is! I love you, Jace!"

"You're a cheater, Clary Morgenstern, and we are so over."

Magnus knew he had to fix this; it was the very least he could do.

Magnus stepped in front of both of them and willed his eyes to glow.

"Holy cow." Clary gasped.

"Just like Alec to really spike the punch." Jace muttered.

Magnus stepped closer until he was a few inches from both of them, both Jace and Clary held captive by the catlike eyes.

Magnus's voice hypnotized them, "Here's what has happened, Clary you came to me earlier for a reading, as a thank you, you invited me to this party..."

Magnus continued on, growing more confident, "There was a mix up and I didn't get on the list, Alec allowed me in."

Magnus waved his hand and Jace and Clary walked upstairs with him, both still in a trance.

Luckily no one was nearby as they came back up, "You will have no memory of being downstairs and all that happened, you are both still in love and deeply committed to one another."

Magnus brought them out of their trance.

Clary's eyes lit up, "Glad you were able to make it, sorry about the mix up."

Magnus grinned; relieved his magic had worked on them. "Yes, thanks for the invite."

Jace smiled and extended his hand, "Good to meet you."

They chatted a bit before Jace and Clary soon went to the dance floor, embraced, and quickly got lost in each other's gazes.

Magnus mingled a bit and chatted with a couple, the woman had a slightly lighter version of Clary's hair.

The man next to her had the most awful purple hat Magnus had ever seen.

"You're Magnus Bane." The woman said, shocked and in wonder.

Magnus grimaced, "My commercial precedes me."

The man shook his head, "Don't be ashamed you got a good head for business, you created something that would definitely be memorable, like I have."

Magnus felt better and felt relaxed as he chatted a bit. Then after a while he knew he wanted to go home and relearn more magic.

Besides he loved peace and quiet and parties had never been his thing.

He went past the guard from earlier and out into the warm evening air.

Everything felt so different, he felt more alive now than in the last few years.

"You're leaving? Just like that?" A hurt voice broke through his thoughts.

He turned to see Alec standing there and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat.

Alec seemed to be bathed in the moonlight and he almost looked like he was glowing just a bit.

Alec came closer and Magnus felt his breath catch as he tried not to get lost in the blue of Alec's eyes.

"Parties and crowds aren't my thing." Magnus began.

"That's a shame, someone as attractive as you should flourish during times like these, be the center of attention."

Magnus felt brief envy by how confident Alec was his entire body language conveyed it.

Magnus cleared his throat, "Thank you but I need to..."

"Just one dance is all I ask." Alec said softly, as if not wanting to scare him off. "We can still hear the music out here."

Magnus realized he could hear a bit of a slow song playing.

"You did help me when I was in need, so I'll indulge you, Mr.?" Magnus looked at him, curious for his name.

Alec grinned, "No formalities you can call me Alec or Alexander, whichever you prefer."

"Very well Alexander." Magnus felt awkward as he took Alec's hand and they began to dance.

A soft, warm, breeze started to blow around them, and the crickets he heard earlier continued to chirp. Out of the corner of his eye he could see lightning bugs.

He stared into Alec's eyes as his body seemed to respond to the music and the closeness of his companion all on its own.

Alec lowered his head a little and their lips touched.

Magnus felt a jolt of electricity sweep him from head to toe, just as intense as when he'd rediscovered his magic this morning.

He wanted to reach up, pull Alec closer, have their bodies touch head to toe, run his fingers through Alec's brown hair.

 _What am I doing!?_ His inner scream brought Magnus back to earth, he was a warlock, and he couldn't be with or love a human.

He was centuries old and he couldn't let his true magic be known or how he'd stay young while Alec aged.

With regret and effort Magnus pushed Alec away, hating the shocked and hurt look on Alec's handsome features.

"I'm sorry Alexander, this was a major mistake, I'm going and we will not be seeing each other again."

Magnus started to walk off but felt his arm gently but firmly grabbed.

Alec looked at him, a determined look on his face and his eyes shining with resolve.

"Magnus Bane, I know you feel the electricity and magic between us, I'm not a man who gives up easily. You can leave tonight but I will find a way to see you again."

Magnus was shocked, he couldn't remember the last time he encountered such boldness.

Alec's lips touched his briefly, "Until next time Magnus, and there definitely will be one. I love challenges and never walk away from one."

Alec started to walk off then turned to face him, "I won't rest until you are mine."

Magnus watched him, his heart pounding wildly, shock and arousal at war with each other.

 _Why didn't I use a spell to make him uninterested?_ The thought kept whirling through his mind.

For that matter did he even want to?

There was one thing Magnus did know for sure.

Life had definitely gotten a lot more interesting.

**  
AN2: Quite happy with how this turned out, although I did struggle with the beginning. So glad we're getting a season two and hopefully we won't have a long wait.


	2. Part2

Disclaimer: Don't own Shadowhunters.

AN: Got a few requests for Alec's pov so here it is.

***  
The party was in full swing and after three months of planning, worrying, and he was big enough to admit it, ending up in tears a couple of times, so far everything had gone perfectly.

Alec smiled at the compliments he kept getting, and how he should be a party planner for a living.

But working for Valentine Morgenstern's as one of his top computer techs, and managing some of the public relations aspects was more than enough.

He saw his sister dancing with Simon, at first he hadn't thought an aspiring musician didn't suit his sister, but their love for each other, as well as Simon's warm and caring nature had won him over.

Jace and Clary were also on the dance floor, but they were holding each other rather than dancing.

He had known Jace all his life and had never seen him so in love and happy, as soon as Jace had introduced him to Clary, Alec had found an instant new friend.

Just then he caught sight of James, the guard at the door, stop someone from entering.

Alec came closer and stood by a wall where he could see. He felt his heart sped up.

The man had jet black hair, and his chocolate skin seemed to glow in the lightning.

"I told you I'm on the list, check it again." His stress was obvious even with such a soft voice.

Alec came out of his hiding place, "What seems to be the problem?"

He directed the question to James, but the dark brown of the stranger's eyes was captivating.

"This one wants to crash the party." James said annoyed.

"I'll take responsibility for this one." He smiled at the stranger's relief and beckoned him to follow.

He handed him a teacup filled with tea, "To us?" He had to smile by the flustered look on this man's face.

How could a grown man be so childlike and adorable acting?

 _Seriously what is with me?_ Alec thought to himself.

"I'm Alec Lightwood."

"Magnus Bane... I...need to find someone I know." He quickly hurried off.

Alec grinned, "Playing hard to get, I love a challenge."

Alec meant to give Magnus a few minutes before finding him again but he got sidetracked by people complimenting him, and friends who wanted to chat.

Then he just happened to look over at the entrance and was quite sure he saw Magnus leaving.

Alec quickly sped up out the door; he couldn't let the beautiful stranger get away so easily.

The thrill of the chase was always the best but this time felt so unique.

He caught up with Magnus, "You're leaving? Just like that?"

Magnus turned and faced him. "Parties and crowds just aren't my thing."

"That's a shame, someone as attractive as you should flourish during times like these, be the center of attention."

He was sure is Magnus had been lighter skinned; he'd have been as bright as a tomato.

"Thanks you but I need to..."

Alec stepped a little closer, how this man was captivating. "Just one dance is all I ask you can still hear the music out here."

Thankfully Magnus relaxed a bit, "You did help me when I was in need, so I'll indulge you, Mr.?"

Alec grinned, "No formalities you can call me Alec or Alexander, whichever you prefer."

"Very well Alexander."

Magnus took the hand Alec offered and they started to dance, the air seemed to have a different feel tonight, he'd never liked the sound of crickets until now. And the lightning bugs seemed to make the darkness special.

He had never felt so energized just meeting and being around someone.

They stared into each other's eyes and Alec could no longer resist. He lowered his head and his lips met with Magnus's.

A jolt went through him.

Then Magnus pushed away breathing hard.

I'm sorry Alexander, this was a major mistake, I'm going and we will not be seeing each other again."

Alec's eyebrow went up, he felt confused but determination also flowed into him.

"Magnus Bane, I know you feel the electricity and magic between us, I'm not a man who gives up easily. You can leave tonight but I will find a way to see you again."

Alec began to walk off but turned to see him still standing there; obviously stunned he'd been challenged.

"Until next time Magnus and there definitely will be one I love challenges and never walk away from one."

Alec walked into the institute just as Clary and Jace were leaving.

"Where have you been?" Jace asked.

Alec smirked, "Actually stopped making out to notice?"

He ducked as Jace took a fake swing at him and Clary giggled.

"I met a man named Magnus Bane..." He trailed off as Clary's eyes lit up.

"I met him earlier today when I went for a reading, I invited him but there was a mix up on the list. Thanks for letting him in Alec."

"No problem, just wish I could get his number...for my own reading of course." He ignored the snicker from Jace.

Clary grinned, "That new commercial is all over TV and the internet."

Alec grinned, "Perfect."

***  
The next morning Alec dialed the number. "Hello, this is Stacy, personal assistant to Magnus Bane." The woman's voice was cheerful.

"Hi, my name is Mr. Kyle and I'd like to come for a reading." He winced at the lame name choice.

"Mr. Bane can see you at two pm tomorrow."

"That'll be perfect."

Alec hung up the phone and grinned.

Until tomorrow Magnus."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

AN: OMG still swooning over that hot kiss from Malec, I officially like the regular versions of Alec and Magnus as a couple. Now I have to catch myself up on all the fics.

***  
Alec awoke early, he had the day off work but had to go in for a short meeting with Mr. Morgenstern.

After breakfast and a shower he selected his favorite blue jeans that fit him like a second skin and a light blue t shirt that would also cling to his upper body.

He then selected black boots and after being dressed looked at himself in his doorway mirror.

He was plenty pleased, he hoped Magnus would see the look as casual yet very appealing.

He then took a cab to Morgenstern Inc. and arrived twenty minutes early, dependable and punctual was what Val Morgenstern liked most.

But he also wanted his employees to be able to relax and have some fun doing their jobs.

Mr. Morgenstern smiled as he walked in, "Alec."

"Hello sir."

He gave a mock glare, "Alec, I told you to call me Val."

"Thank you, Val."

"Let's get started."

They sat down and went over the usual customer concerns and how the software was doing and anything new they could implement.

Finally they were finished and they sat back, Alec looked at the clock and saw it said 12:20.

"I better get going."

Val smirked, "Hot date later?"

"No I'm getting a tarot card reading."

"I met Mr. Bane last night, sweet man although a little uptight."

"Really shy to."

Val's eyes were like lasers when he chose to stare at someone. "Sounds like you're interested."

Alec grinned, "Maybe."

Val leaned closer, "Alec, I've always thought of you like the son I never had."

Alec was touched, "Thank you, sir."

"So I need to say, sometimes you can be a little too overwhelming to people, some are shy, need to be coaxed to be comfortable with people. In other words if he's not fully interested or freaked out, back off." Val uttered the last two words very sternly.

"I will, sir, Thank you."

***  
Alec stood outside the penthouse as a friendly looking, grey haired, elderly woman opened the door.

Her blue eyes were friendly, "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Mr. Kyle." Alec gave the fake name he'd told her and smiled his most friendly smile.

She smiled back and led him through the hall to a spacious room. The decor was all light brown.

Even the chairs and couch were light brown.

In the middle of the room was a round table.

He then saw Magnus by the window who had his back turned and didn't know Alec was there.

He was holding a book and Alec felt his heart skip a beat.

Magnus was bathed in sunlight, looking just like an angel surrounded by a halo.

Moon and Sun, he was suited for all light.

Sweet heavens what was wrong with him?

Magnus turned around, looked up, and dropped the book.

Then that gorgeous voice spoke, "Alec?"

***  
AN2: My original plan was to do the tarot card reading but my muse is insisting this is a good place to end it.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

AN: My muse finally played nice.

****  
Magnus dropped the book he'd been holding as he looked at the last person he had expected to see again.

"Alec?" He said softly, wondering if the sudden return of his powers were causing hallucinations to start.

He looked even more handsome in casual wear than a suit if that was even possible.

Magnus was wearing a red shirt, tan khaki pants, and his favorite brown slipper shoes.

He felt like he paled in comparison.

Alec smiled, "Hello Magnus."

That smile, it should against the law for a man to be that handsome.

Magnus cleared his throat and found his voice, "While it's a surprise to see you again I'm afraid I can't visit right now. I have a new client coming..."

"I'm him, I used an alias." Alec told him. "I really wanted to see you again but after how you'd reacted to me after the party, I wasn't sure how'd you react to me."

"I will admit I am definitely surprised."

"Also I didn't want you to find an excuse to cancel on me for some reason." Alec didn't wink but it was definitely in his voice if not an eye.

"I can assure you I am a professional in my business life." Magnus said firmly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Alec replied sincerely. "I sometimes speak without thinking."

"I'll forgive you this time. Shall we get started?"

"You don't need to ask questions first?" He asked.

Magnus shook his head, "The cards will reveal things to me as needed."

Magnus indicated for Alec to take the chair in front of him and Magnus sat across from him.

He closed his eyes and took a breath to clear his mind of everything as he always did, the allow the hands of fate to guide him in his reading.

Magnus opened his eyes and looked into Alec's blue ones, "Time to begin, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec smirked, "I love a challenge."

Magnus felt a smirk of his own, "As do I."

Magnus turned over a card, "Friendship, you a very protective and loyal to your friends and they to you, you do not need to change a thing."

Alec grinned, "Sounds good so far."

"Family, not as smooth as your friendships. I detect tension with an older woman, not happy with you at times."

A bitter look came briefly over Alec's face. "I know what that means."

Magnus smiled reassuringly, "You do not need to say anything."

He looked at another card, "Concern over another woman and a relationship she is in, the man is nice enough but you do not feel he is the right one."

"Will they last?" Alec's voice held true concern.

"I am getting a lot of images." Magnus told him.

If he wanted he could try to use his newly restored powers to see more but he had never been able to see the future even before they had gone dormant.

But it would feel like cheating if he did that now.

"They are strong but the next few months will define the future of their relationship. Something with his career and I'm not sure but another person may come into their lives, I'm getting confusion and everything is becoming fuzzy and not letting me see more..."

Magnus stopped when he saw the concern in Alec's eyes as he processed the information. Obviously he cared deeply for the woman.

"We can take a break if this is too upsetting."

"I'm fine." Alec replied firmly. "You definitely leave nothing out, a full reading is totally right."

Alec nodded, indicating he should continue.

"Career, you feel fulfilled in it and the cards indicate you are definitely on the right path. But you should also concentrate on party planning and catering more."

Alec grinned, and Magnus tried not to stare at his dimples or how this man seemed to have been carved out of marble.

"Like the sound of that."

Magnus grinned back; he loved when a client was pleased with what they were hearing.

He did his part during the reading to guide them the best he could but their minds and especially their hearts would do the rest.

"You should smile more." Alec told him. "It adds to your beauty."

Magnus hoped he wasn't blushing, trying to project smooth and calm.

He looked back at his cards. "Most of the time confidence is no problem for you, but even you sometimes have moments of doubt."

Alec's hand moved across the small table and Magnus felt a jolt as their fingers briefly touched.

He quickly pulled his hand away, "You sure the cards told you that?" Alec asked amused.

"Your personality definitely helped."

Alec laughed and Magnus grinned. Then Alec turned serious and those blue eyes could hold a laser like gaze when they wanted to.

"How about the matter of romance?"

Magnus felt his mouth go dry and his palms sweat. What was with him? He'd never felt this reaction to a client's curiosity before.

"We shall see what the cards reveal."

Magnus turned over two cards before the answers finally revealed themselves. It had to be the fact he was unsettled.

"You haven't been truly serious or sincere about someone since your first true love, someone named Cal or Hal. At least five or six at the very least."

"Calvin, his name is Calvin and he gave me the courage to finally accept my true self. That it was time to stop hiding from everyone."

"You still have deep feelings of affection and you two maintain good feelings toward one another. But you both know romance left the picture long ago and it's for the best."

"No wonder you're a success you are amazing at this." Alec whispered.

"You've had relationships but they do not last long, no one has been intriguing or strong enough to hold your attention."

"Everyone says I'm like a force of nature."

I could feel it when I met you. Magnus thought to himself, especially when you persuaded me to share a dance with you.

"It's always come naturally without trying."

"You come from a strong family line."

It was obvious by looking at him he was descended from shadowhunters, the beauty and strength they had possessed.

He had known some Lightwoods in the time of the shadowhunters.

Known them? Hell he'd had one of the most intense relationships of his life with one of them.

"Good to know I'm not the only one." Alec's voice brought him back.

"You are definitely looking for and trying to find the one."

"Do your cards tell you who or where he is?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Lightwood."

"I really wish you'd stop with the formality."

"Habits are hard to break." Magnus replied.

"Anything else revealed?" Alec asked.

"No, the hands of fate say everything that can be revealed has been shown and they have left me for now."

"They're way of saying the reading has concluded.

"Indeed." Magnus replied, feeling relieved but trying not to show it. This beautiful man made him too unsettled.

"The cards couldn't see the one, Magnus, but what if I already found someone super intriguing and able to hold my attention?"

"Then I guess fate will definitely guide you to gauge their interest or lead you to you true mate."

He tried not to stammer as Alec got up and moved around the table, slowly as if not wanting to scare him.

Magnus quickly stood up; Alec was a few inches taller so Magnus had to look up a bit to stare into his eyes.

"Magnus, it should be obvious I'm interested."

"I know." He whispered.

"And I've been around men and women enough to know when one is interested in me."

Alec gently touched his chin, the touch felt like flame on his skin.

It had been at least one hundred years since someone had made him burn just by touch.

That woman had been one of the greatest loves of his life.

Who he now realized shared the same bloodline as Alec.

He couldn't let himself be consumed by the flame again, the end had basically destroyed him and why he had allowed his powers to slowly go dormant.

"You got a point Lightwood?" He saw Alec blink, startled by the anger in Magnus's voice.

"I know there's a connection between us, Magnus, and if you'd get past your own fear, you'd realize you feel it to."

Alec gently took his hands, "I know what it's like Magnus, trying to keep your true self repressed, afraid of what people will think, afraid you'll lose everything."

Alec's blue eyes held true concern and deeper emotions, "Let me help you Magnus, Let me be with you." He said sincerely.

Magnus had to protect himself at all costs. He let out a snarl of rage and pushed Alec away from him.

Alec let out a gasp of surprise and steadied himself against the chair.

"You have no idea what I feel so back off." He spat.

"Magnus..."

Magnus hated himself for what he was doing but he needed to make Alec leave and lose interest for good.

"You flirt, you play games, and you need to realize you can't get everything or everyone just because you want it."

He hated the shocked and hurt look that was rapidly invading Alec's face and eyes.

He was a truly good man who'd had to misfortune of encountering a jaded, damaged immortal.

"Magnus, I swear to..."

"GET OUT! I don't want to see or hear from you ever again!"

Oh crap, Magnus could feel the demon part of him rising up, threatening to burst out.

It was only a matter of time before his eyes would turn catlike or actual flame came into them.

A whole new set of issues he didn't need anyone to see.

Magnus quickly went to his stairs and gave one last hard look to the beautiful man, he craved but couldn't allow himself to touch.

It would only destroy both of them.

"Good day and good bye Mr. Lightwood."

And quickly went up the stairs and locked the door. Even after Alec left he stayed in there, numb, despite his newly rediscovered magic.

***  
AN2: Got to say when my muse plays nice the writing just flows out. Of course binge watching all the episodes again helps with inspiration. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though I feel awful about how things ended between them.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

AN: There is some brief violence in this chapter, nothing graphic, but I thought I'd better put the warning in.

***  
Magnus made himself some tea hoping it would calm him down, he considered calling Ragnor, but decided against it.

No one could fix the heart break he had endured for one hundred years.

Unable to stop himself the memories of that time began to rapidly play in his mind.

***  
It was a beautiful moonlit night and Magnus decided to take a walk, he had just been elected the high warlock of Brooklyn, and he had gone out clubbing with some friends to celebrate.

It was nights like this that made him think of Camille, her long brown hair and those dark eyes that could draw a man in like a moth to a flame.

And the smile that had started out so beautiful and had turned devilish and mocking.

She was a vampire and head of the New York vampire clan; she was a free spirit and didn't let herself be controlled by anyone.

He was attracted to that and they quickly became lovers, he'd never had a vampire lover and the sex was explosive.

As an immortal she wouldn't die from becoming elderly, another thing that was attractive.

He was three hundred years old by that time and had had many numerous lovers, but Camille had made him feel so intensely.

One night he finally told her he loved her and she had laughed in his face.

"We're immortals Magnus, only mundanes are tied down by love."

"So what I feel doesn't matter!?"

She gave that smug smirk that was her trademark, "No not particularly."

Magnus felt the demon side of him rise up and knew his cat eyes had come out, "You better leave before I do something that won't be pretty."

"Oh darling you could never hurt me no matter how much you'd like to, we'll never be done with each other."

***  
Time passed as it always did but his heart remained cold and closed off, he had dated great men and women but never allowed himself to feel anything.

"You can't allow yourself to be lifeless forever, Magnus." Ragnor would always tell him. "You're only letting Camille win."

Ragnor was elected high warlock of London, and nominated Magnus to take his place as high warlock of Brooklyn.

The council agreed and Magnus was elected unanimously.

He then came upon the old Shadowhunters institute, even though the accords that basically had relegated Downworlders like him as second class citizens had been abolished eighty years before, he still felt intense distaste for that place.

But the culture of Shadowhunters was dying out, as it had been ever since all demons had been defeated, and all the portals finally sealed for good.

The final portal, the one that connected the human dimension to Idris was the only one still left.

Shadowhunters were a rigid people, who didn't take to change well; those that lived on planet Earth had begun to see Downworlders as allies and friends.

The Clave were lived when some not only start to marry Downworlders but have offspring with them as well.

Many Shadowhunters on Earth refused to be runed as there were no longer demons to be fought, and the culture that had existed for centuries was dying.

The Clave announced it was sealing the portal that linked both worlds and it would be sealed forever.

Any Shadowhunter who wanted to continue living on Idris would need to leave the mundane world immediately.

Within two weeks the portal was forever closed and the Downworlders celebrated the fact that the Clave was basically gone forever.

That had been two months ago and life everywhere was returning to it's usually normalcy.

Magnus was so wrapped up in his thoughts he wasn't watching where he was going and collided with someone.

He caught the woman before she fell, "I am so sorry..."

He lost the ability to speak as he stared at literally, the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on.

Red hair that was tied in an elegant bun, emerald green eyes, and wearing a white, floral sundress.

He knew she was a Shadowhunter or at least the child of a Shadowhunter couple. Only those descended from angels could possess such beauty.

Magnus released her, "My deepest apologies ma'am."

A sour look came on her face, "Ma'am is for way older women, I'm only twenty, and my name is Kayla."

"I'm sorry, Kayla."

"You are forgiven, Mr...?"

"Magnus Bane." He told her.

"You're the new high warlock of Brooklyn."

Magnus nodded, "And am I correct in my assumption you're descended from Shadowhunters?"

"My parents are or were at least, they choose to stay behind."

"Maybe I know them, can I ask what you're last name is?" Magnus asked.

"Lightwood, as in my father is Lucas Lightwood and Annabelle Lightwood."

The Lightwoods were the third most well-known family in the shadow world, Lucas had led the fight to dissolve the accords after the Clave tried to banish his sister for wanting to marry a Downworlder.

Annabelle Lightwood sat on the shadow world council which was made up of Shadowhunters and various Downworlders.

"I've long admired your family." Magnus told her truthfully.

She smiled and it was so beautiful, Magnus felt good looking at it, it could make anyone feel like everything was all right.

"I've always admired you, few warlocks use honest means to get into positions of high power."

"Would you like to get a drink?" He asked.

"I'd love to."

They came to Lucius's, an outdoor cafe owned by a seelie friend of his.

"How about here?" Kayla asked, "This is my favorite place."

"Mine to."

They sat down and had chamomile tea and talked, before they knew it two hours had passed and it was closing time.

"I really want to see you again." He told her, "How about in two days."

She grinned, "It's a definite date."

He picked her up at her apartment and they went back to the cafe, and got the same table.

"I say this must be a sign." She told him.

Magnus nodded in agreement, later that night while dancing, they shared their first kiss.

They started to spend every spare moment together and the bitterness Magnus held in his heart was finally lifting.

They often did her favorite activities like bowling, staying at home just watching movies, and ice skating. Human activities he had never thought he'd enjoy, but with her everything was like experiencing things for the first time.

He knew Kayla was the love of his life, he wanted to marry her and for her to be the mother of his children.

He even wanted to give up his immortality just for her and begin researching to see if the rumors of a ritual to do just that were actually true.

Sure enough he found the spell, but it involved the help of four other warlocks.

He would discuss it with Kayla, to see what she'd want him to do.

He planned the perfect proposal, he would propose at their cafe, while they sat at their table.

On the night it was planned he got a call from Raphael Santiago, he had been a new fledgling during the time Magnus had dated Camille.

He had risen through the ranks since then and had become second in command thirty years before.

Lately there had been rumors many vampires wanted him to overthrow Camille, she was seen as careless and evil, and by vampire standards that was definitely saying something.

"What do you want, Santiago? I could care less what's going on in the vampire world."

"You should warlock; Camille's been hearing rumors that some of her enemies are working with the vampires who want to get rid of her.

She has it in her head that you're the one who ordered it, considering that you're the high warlock."

"She's wrong; I've moved on with my life, I could care less what happens to her."

"She left an hour ago saying she'd make you pay in a horrible way."

Kayla! The thought of her came into his head and fear spread throughout his entire being.

He quickly portaled himself to her place and saw her on the floor.

"Kayla!" He took her into his arms and saw the stab wounds on her throat and white gel on her neck.

"Angels no." He whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Camille had used a poison that was toxic to angel blood, there was no cure for it, but had been in extremely short supply since all demons had been banished.

It was quick acting; if Kayla had runes it would've been slower and even more painful.

She opened her eyes, "Magnus?"

"It's all right, my angel, I'm here."

"I love you." She whispered weakly.

"I love you."

She died within moments and Magnus felt a large part of himself die as well.

The demon side of him screamed to be unleashed and he allowed it.

He went to the hotel Dumort and Raphael announced he planned to overthrow Camille.

He told Magnus all her known hideouts and Magnus soon found her at her cabin outside town.

"Hello my love." She mocked.

She cried out as Magnus used the beam of energy from his hands to knock her to the ground.

He held her down by sitting on her lower half and used the same dagger Camille had killed Kayla with.

He used it on her throat, her heart, and shoulder. He used his powers to make sure her regenerative abilities couldn't work.

He also had learned a spell that could make vampires feel pain and he enjoyed every scream that came from her.

As the sun came up she was already weakened and her voice was gone due to all her screaming and crying.

He used his magic to make her stay on the ground, loving the terror in her eyes.

"Kayla has been avenged." He told her just before her body exploded into flames and quickly turned to ash.

The demon in him felt triumphant and it lasted until he got home, memories of Kayla were everywhere.

He had become as evil as Camille.

He quickly called Ragnor, who quickly came and stayed with him.

Slowly Ragnor helped to repress the demon to the way Magnus had before, and tried to live like Kayla would want him to.

He used his position to help people, and the Shadowhunter culture died out once and for all.

Downworlders slowly stopped using their abilities so mundanes wouldn't discover them.

Soon even the services of the high warlock of Brooklyn weren't sought after.

Magnus used the free time to travel and it did him some good to get away from New York for a while.

After ten years he returned and opened up a nightclub which quickly became popular and his powers went dormant.

He was happy as a club owner and physic reader, content in his mundane life.

Then Clary Fray from another dimension had shown up...

***  
Magnus came back to the present; it had been so long since he had allowed himself to remember.

He knew he had been right to push Alec away, even though Magnus had no enemies, it would be too dangerous to allow another Lightwood into his heart.

Alec was young and handsome, he would be just fine.

Magnus decided to go see Ragnor.

Tonight he definitely needed friendship.

***  
AN: My muse struggled with this chapter, hope it turned out all right.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

***  
Ragnor looked up as Magnus portaled into his living room, after centuries of friendship neither bothered with knocking.

He saw the look on Magnus's face and gave him a small brandy.

"What happened?"

Magnus told him everything, Clary coming from the other dimension, meeting Alec, the tarot card reading, and finally throwing Alec out.

"Then everything with Kayla came back to me, the pain never goes away, no potion does the trick."

"Don't ask for another forgetfulness spell Magnus, I did it for you five years after her death, but the memories still came back."

"Why does he have to be a Lightwood? I could've dated him if he wasn't."

"You still can date him Magnus, life has risks whether we like it or not, you might last a couple of weeks or even just a few years."

Magnus sighed, "I don't know if I'll encounter him again, but he isn't a type that stays down for long."

Ragnor grinned, "Just like the Magnus I used to know."

***  
Alec headed to work the next day, his disastrous meeting with Magnus kept replaying in his head.

He soon met with Valentine for their daily meeting.

"Alec, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you look like hell."

"Remember how you told me not to come on strongly?"

Valentine winced, "What happened?"

Alec told him everything feeling relieved he could get it out.

Valentine clapped him on his shoulder, "At least he didn't slap you're face, was the recipient of that a few times when I was younger."

"I was a fool to think we had something."

"It just means you have the opportunity to find someone better."

***  
The next two months passed quickly for Magnus, with the return of his powers he felt restored in such a big way.

He still did tarot card readings, but had branched out to other things.

He'd brought another nightclub and named it Pandemonium; he enjoyed making the word demon blink by itself.

It had quickly become a popular hangout for humans and downworlders alike.

He knew vampires would come as well; he made it clear they could bite and feed but no killing or turning was allowed.

Meeting with Raphael had been tough and awkward, he hadn't seen him since Camille had been killed.

But Raphael's reputation as a great clan leader was well known, firm but fair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have helped sooner." Raphael told him.

Magnus nodded, "You tried at least, I heard about your mate Brianna, the rogue vampires from last year, I'm sorry."

Raphael's eyes grew hard, "I made them pay."

Magnus slowly got pulled back into downworlder politics; it was easier with the shadowhunters long gone.

And then Elias, the current high warlock of Brooklyn came to him. He had taken Magnus's place when he had decided to travel around wherever he could think of.

"I'm tired of it and wish to spend my last years traveling and relaxing, I would like you to take your position back, people always felt you were truly meant for it."

"I need time to think." Magnus replied.

"You get one week."

After four days Magnus reached his decision and told Elias yes. One week later it was official.

***  
Magnus went to Pandemonium the night of his ceremony, to check on things and celebrate.

He found his lead bouncer Raj, "What's happening tonight?"

"Werewolf and a vampire got into it took care of it pretty quick, and a couple of birthday celebrations going on."

Magnus grinned, "Pretty much a normal night."

He turned and ran into someone who'd been walking up, definitely a male.

"I'm sorry..." Magnus's voice trailed off as he saw who it was.

He was staring up into Alec's eyes.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

***  
They stared at each other and the low lighting of the club made Alec's features almost glow.

 _I almost forgot how attractive he is_ , Magnus thought, almost.

"Hello Alec," Magnus spoke first.

"That's Mr. Lightwood to you Mr. Bane only my friends get to use my first name."

Magnus flinched at the harsh tone but what should he have expected? He had brought it on himself.

"Of course, you have my apologies, have a good evening." Magnus started to move off.

"I hear you own this place."

Magnus nodded, "Yes I do."

"It's fantastic, a great place to unwind after work and hanging with friends."

"Thank you, I'm glad to hear that."

Someone called Alec's name and Alec went to meet a dark haired man with a ponytail.

Magnus couldn't help but admire how gracefully Alec moved, the red dress shirt and red khaki pants that seemed to fit him like a second skin.

 _That ship has set sail, you made sure of that_.

Magnus turned and bumped into Raphael, "Come to make sure your vampires behave?" Magnus asked.

"Someone should say the same thing to the werewolves." Raphael replied, quirking his eyebrow.

Magnus let a little grin show.

"Got to say Bane, that man is a beauty, surprised you let him leave."

"It's a long story that I'm not about to share with you."

Raphael sighed, "I know we have a bad history but I'd like to start a new chapter."

"We'll see," Magnus replied.

"Who's ready to get down and party harder?!" Simon's voice rang out.

Every Sunday night, Magnus's club held an amateur DJ night, Simon had come to one and Magnus had been blown away.

He had offered Simon a full time job and he'd eagerly accepted. Magnus had also transformed Simon's look.

Simon's glasses would get steamed up from all his moving around so Magnus had gotten him to wear contact lenses.

Also the nerdish clothes had to go; Simon was currently wearing leather pants, a blue shirt, and leather jacket.

Magnus had been amazed by the transformation, and Simon had loved it as well.

Now if Simon's girlfriend would accept his help that would be awesome.

"Dios, he is beautiful," Raphael whispered.

"He is taken," Magnus told him.

Raphael grinned, "Doesn't mean I can't talk to him."

Magnus watched as Raphael headed toward Simon, he remembered Alec's tarot card reading.

Maybe Raphael was the test Izzy and Simon would face.

They'd need all the luck they could get.

***  
Magnus decided to go outside as Raphael began dancing to the music in front of Simon.

It was a beautiful starry night, the moonlight bright in the sky. In a few days there would be a full moon.

"You know what? I never want to see you again!"

Magnus turned to see Alec and the guy he went off with arguing and then said guy stalked off.

Alec turned and then saw Magnus, "How much did you see and hear?"

"The end of it, I'm sure once you two cool down."

"We weren't working out it was for the best."

Alec was about to walk off when Magnus spoke, even as he a human he would've known a sign when he saw one, a brand new chance and he was going to take it!

"I'm sorry for how horribly I behaved at your reading."

"I shouldn't have come on so strongly, I shouldn't have come on to you at all."

"It's not that Alec, I had a relationship with someone, her name was Kayla, and she was the love of my life."

Magnus took a deep breath, "She was murdered."

Alec came closer, "Angels Magnus, I'm so sorry."

"I've been closed off ever since."

"I can imagine."

Magnus looked at him shyly, "Would you like to get a drink together sometime as friends and then we can go from there?"

Alec smiled, "I'd like that."


	8. Part 8

Part 8

***  
Four Months Later

Magnus smiled as Alec walked into pandemonium and came toward him, even after four months Magnus still felt butterflies when he saw or even thought of Alec. Two days after Alec's shouting match with the man he'd been at the club with they'd gone for drinks and ended up kissing that night. But even then they took it slow until finally one month later Magnus had asked Alec to be his boyfriend.

"Why Mr. Bane are you asking me to go steady?" Alec had grinned and winked.

"Yes, Mr. Lightwood, I sure am."

"Then the answer is yes."

And the rest was history as the mundanes would say.

"Hello Mr. Lightwood."

"Mr. Bane," Alec grinned and then kissed him.

"Seriously some of us just ate," Raphael's voice reminded them they weren't alone.

"Simon isn't working tonight and hello to you too," Magnus replied, rolling his eyes.

"I actually have other friends besides him," Raphael winked and walked off.

Alec turned to Magnus, "He's after Simon, no one can tell me otherwise."

"Simon can take care of himself; he is still with your sister so obviously Raphael's charms have not worked."

"I don't know what you told Izzy during her reading, or how you got her to let you give her a makeover, but you transformed her."

Magnus grinned, "I just helped her bring her inner vixen out."

Alec looked ready to groan, "Now I'll have to fend off so many guys with a stick, I thought it was just bad enough with Simon."

Just then Isabelle walked in, wearing tight jeans and green top and green sandals.

Magnus had secretly used powders to allow her confidence buried deep down come out in full force and more gracefulness when she walked, and also got her to use contacts.

"Hello Ms. Lightwood."

Izzy giggled as Magnus kissed her hand, "Magnus you're dating my brother, I think it's safe to call me Izzy."

"As you wish Izzy."

"Is everything ready?"

Magnus nodded, "This party should make Valentine Morgenstern feel better about turning sixty."

"Great see you in two hours."

Just then a man with very dark eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail approached the three of them.

"I was hoping to have a night of dancing hope the party isn't private."

Izzy looked at the new man and looked frozen, clearly stunned at the gorgeous man before her.

He smiled, "Magnus aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?"

Magnus grinned, "Meliorn Richards this is Isabelle Lightwood, and this is Alec Lightwood, my boyfriend."

"Siblings I presume since you have the same last name?"

"Correct," Alec replied.

Izzy turned to Alec, "We should get going and prepare for later."

Alec gave Magnus a kiss, "I'll see you later."

"You bet." Magnus replied.

Meliorn kissed Izzy's hand, "Very nice meeting you."

Izzy blushed; Alec rolled his eyes and gently propelled her out.

Meliorn grinned, "She's beautiful."

"She's already seeing someone."

Meliorn gave a mock sigh, "How shall I find ever someone else?"

Meliorn was a Seelie and one of the most sought after bachelors in the shadow world, he was also Raphael's business partner, they owned a successful hotel chain and had aquired a faltering construction company two years before and had made that successful as well. Meliorn of course handled the daytime things since Raphael was a vampire.

Many people thought of him as a handsome but kind of dull businessman.

But Magnus and maybe Raphael knew of the side of Meliorn that craved complete control.

He was into light bondage and getting his lovers to sign confidentially contracts.

Just like that Christen guy in that mundane movie that had been all the rage awhile back.

"So what brought you here Meliorn? It's been quite a while."

"I heard the news you actually started dating again, came to see if it's true, which of course is yes."

"I never thought I'd feel so at ease with someone, but Alec is so comfortable in his own skin."

"What else?"

"He can be serious but also funny. Great party planner, not into doing sports which is a plus, we love to talk about great books."

Meliorn hesitated and then said, "He has the same last name..."

"Descended from one of Kayla's siblings, but Kayla and Alec are two entirely different people."

"I'm glad you're happy."

***  
Much later the club was in full swing as usual, people dancing and having a good time.

Magnus was talking with Valentine when Izzy came in wearing a long red dress that clung to her curves.

"Looking great Izzy."

Magnus looked at Valentine who was gaping like a fish out of water.

"Happy birthday Val," Izzy told him.

"Thank you." Valentine replied, his voice sounded hoarse.

Izzy grinned and went off to join Clary and Jace.

Valentine briefly closed his eyes, "Thank heavens Jocelyn and Clary weren't witnesses to this, and I'd have even more problems."

"What's wrong?"

"Sometimes I can barely concentrate having such a beautiful woman working for me, some days I miss the old Isabelle."

Just then Jocelyn walked in and Valentine went to greet her.

Alec soon joined him, "Simon and Izzy broke up, and if it wasn't mutual I'd destroy Simon."

"Did they say why?" Magnus asked.

"Everything ran its course they realized they weren't meant for each other and all that."

Alec looked over to see Raphael, "I'm sure Raphael is Simon's reason for wanting things to end."

"It's their lives Alec not yours."

"I know."

Magnus kissed him, "Let's dance."

It was a night that had a full moon, it was helping Magnus feel extra alive, and also the man he held in his arms.

Magnus knew he was falling in love and it did scare him, he knew Alec enjoyed being with him.

But that was all he knew.

Just then Raj came up, "Magnus you have a call from someone named Debbie Slattery."

Debbie was a regular client that came for a tarot reading, last time Magnus had revealed the possibility her husband was cheating.

Later that night Debbie had called to say it was true and she was filing for divorce.

Magnus turned to Alec, "I need to take the call."

"I understand I'll be with the others."

***  
Magnus walked to the quiet of his office and picked up the phone.

"Debbie?"

"Magnus, Roger has lost it, he tried to break in my apartment, I got the police looking for him, but he sent me a text saying it was your fault also."

She took a breath, "He may be coming to your club, his text said you stole someone I love, and you need to lose someone you love."

Alec!

Magnus dropped the phone and hurried to the door as screams rang out.

Meliorn came to the door, "Some maniac slashed Alec's throat really bad with a knife, and we've called paramedics."

Magnus ran out of his office and out onto the outside patio of the club and found a large group of people surrounding Alec, he paid no attention to the other body laying nearby, if he had looked he would've seen the self inflicted bullet wound.

Alec was bleeding badly; Magnus dropped to his knees and took Alec's hand, while others pressed towels to the wound.

"Hold on Alec we'll get help, just please hold on."

Magnus kissed his forehead, "I love you so much."


	9. Part 9

Part 9

***  
"Where the hell is that fucking ambulance!?"

Magnus's terrified voice rang out but it carried some authority.

Raj appeared, "The fire station is twenty minutes away, and they're coming."

Alec looked so pale, and his bleeding was steady.

Raphael came next to him leaning closer to his ear, "Magnus you have the power..."

Of course! He was a warlock he could heal enough of the wound and no one would be none the wiser.

"There are other warlocks here Magnus they can create a barrier so no one can see what we're truly doing."

"Let's do it." Magnus replied.

Raphael looked up and nodded and several club goers came closer, Magnus could feel their magic.

A glow of energy came from Magnus's hands and he nodded at Raphael.

Raphael slit his wrists a little bit and gave Alec some blood, not enough to turn him into a vampire, but to replace what he had lost.

Once that was done Magnus put his hands to Alec's neck and sealed some of the wound.

Once he'd been helpless to save the one he had loved, tonight he had saved another.

"Thank you Raphael."

Raphael nodded, "When I became leader of the clan all of those years ago I swore to find a way to repay my debt to you."

"It is paid in full."

***  
Just then cops and paramedics came swarming in, Alec was quickly put on a stretcher and Magnus rode with him to the hospital.

Soon Izzy and the others arrived and they sat with Magnus.

"You were amazing," Valentine told him.

"I hope that creep burns in hell for what he did to Alec," Jace said, contempt on face.

"He killed himself after what he did to Alec so I'm sure he is," Magnus told him.

Magnus kept his smile hidden, his father was one of the most powerful demons in hell, and later Magnus would summon him and tell him everything.

His father would ensure the bastard who harmed his Alec would get special attention.

Just then the doctor came out, "Mr. Lightwood will make a full recovery, thankfully the actions of everyone, especially Mr. Bane and Mr. Santiago saved his life."

"He doesn't need surgery?" Izzy asked.

"No we had to give him eighty stitches, which took care of the wound, and we have him two pints of blood."

"All that blood on him," Izzy whispered.

"Sometimes wounds look worse than they actually are, Mr. Lightwood is an example that miracles do happen."

The doctor then walked off after giving them his report and everyone exhaled in relief.

Suddenly Izzy looked around, "Where's Raphael? I'd love to thank him personally."

"When I get a chance to talk to him, I'll tell him to get in contact with you," Magnus told her.

Izzy smiled at him.

***  
Alec awoke six hours later, Magnus and Izzy were still there, they had insisted the others head home for some rest and they'd stay with him.

Izzy embraced him gently and after they visited awhile Alec told her to get some rest.

"I'll be here," Magnus told her. "I'll head home later myself."

Izzy gave him a kiss on the cheek and soon they were alone.

"What happened?" Alec asked, "Last thing I remember was a tall man asking where you were, I told him I was your boyfriend and asked if I could help him."

Magnus took a deep breath and told him everything, Alec squeezed his hands.

"You didn't know anything like this would happen, don't blame yourself and pull away from me."

"I'll never pull away from you," Magnus assured him, "I promise to do my best on your first request."

Alec grinned, how Magnus loved his smile.

"Magnus, you said you loved me..."

"It's the complete truth," Magnus assured him.

Alec kissed him, "I love you to."


	10. Part 10

Part 10

They sat holding each other not keeping track of how much time had passed when a sudden knock made them both jump.

A young man wearing clothing indicating he was a nurse stood there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Lightwood but there's a woman outside who says her name is Maryse Lightwood."

Magnus felt Alec tense briefly, "My mother you can let her in."

The nurse went back outside and within a few moments a woman who looked in her fifties came rushing in.

"Oh Alec, mi carino!" She embraced him gently.

"I'm fine mother really." She then realized Magnus was in the room.

"Maryse Lightwood," She told him, her eyes just as dark as Alec's but her stare felt like it could pierce through someone.

"Magnus Bane..." Before he could get any more words out she jumped up and embraced him.

"Izzy and the police told me what you and your friend did for Alec, Thank you for saving my son, for me being granted a new start."

Magnus had no idea what that last part meant. "I'm glad I was able to save him."

"Mom," Alec broke in, "Magnus is my boyfriend."

Surprise came to her face but quickly left, "Turning into quite the day, you've already won quite a bit of approval from me, not many people can say that meeting the parents for the first time."

"Thank you Mrs Lightwood," Magnus replied. He didn't know why but something about this woman's manner screamed coldness.

"Call me Maryse, this is a day for new starts."

Magnus decided to head home while Alec and his mother visited with each other.

****  
Alec would stay in the hospital for two weeks and then spend the next month staying at Magnus's place.

He moved all his potions, powders, and books into a spare room and locked the door.

To anyone else the place looked like a regular home, there was nothing magical in sight.

He made sure Church and Chairman Meow had food and water, Church was actually docile today.

Later Magnus went back to be with Alec and he looked like he had just woke up.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty,"

Magnus loved when he got Alec to blush.

"Hey gorgeous," They shared a brief kiss.

"Your mom leave?" Magnus asked.

"She wanted to let me rest," Alec told him.

"You tensed when she came," Magnus began.

"Mom has never been the warmest person, she's a homicide detective and before that grew up in a military family."

"Was she abusive?" Magnus felt angry.

Alec looked horrified, "No baby no, emotionally distant but she was never abusive, we knew she loved us even when she wasn't good at showing it."

Alec smiled briefly as a memory came to him, "Dad made up for mom's distance, he ran a construction company which did and still does do quite well, he died when I was nineteen in a car accident."

"Oh Alec," Magnus held him close.

"I knew at a young age I liked both men and women but men more, shortly before dad died I told him. He supported me and confessed he was the same way. He planned to be with me as I told mom."

"She didn't take it well did she?" Magnus asked.

"She sank to her knees, looking up to the heavens asking what she'd done wrong. She told me we needed time apart. It was six months before we spoke again."

Alec squeezed Magnus's hand, "Our relationship improves although it never fully went back to the way it was before."

"She kept saying a new day," Magnus said, recalling her words from earlier.

"She kept saying my nearly dying helped her realize things, she wanted a brand new start, and promised to be a different woman."

Alec had an amazed look on his face, "I've never seen her so emotional."

Magnus held Alec's face, "I intend to watch her closely, I won't let her or anyone else hurt you, I'll do everything in my power not to hurt you like I did."

Alec grinned, "I'm liking how all that sounds, can't wait to see what happens next."


	11. Part 11

Part 11

Alec was released from the hospital two weeks later and Magnus took him home to his cottage.

He owned many places in New York and throughout the world due to his wealth he had accumulated throughout his centuries.

Of course Alec had no idea of any of that, he knew he'd eventually have to explain that he was a warlock and didn't age.

But he'd cross that bridge when and if that time came.

****  
Two days after Alec felt up for some company and Izzy brought the others over for a little party.

Jocelyn gave Alec a kiss on the cheek, "So glad you're all right."

Valentine grinned, "I promise to take it easy on you when you're finally back at work."

Alec grinned, "You're the best Val."

Val grinned, "Yes I know."

Magnus saw Simon staring out the window the look on his face was a person with a lot on their mind.

"Doing okay Simon?" Magnus asked stepping next to him.

"Just thinking about Raphael, he said he couldn't come because he had some important meetings. Suddenly I realized I've never seen him in the daytime."

Simon turned to him, "I've called him a couple of times to meet in the afternoon, once he had a family emergency and other times meetings."

Simon sneered, "How many meetings can one person have? It wasn't just the looks that attracted me to Raphael, but his fun nature and the mystery about him?"

"But?" Magnus prompted.

"I'm starting to wonder if I've made a huge mistake, things weren't that exciting with Izzy, but at least I knew where our relationship stood at any given time."

"I know Raphael is crazy about you Simon, relationships involve communication."

Simon let out a tiny smile and went back to staring out the window.

Magnus knew he was to blame for some of this, if he hadn't helped bring out the hidden sides to Simon and Izzy, who knew what would be happening now.

He wasn't the first warlock to do stuff like this and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

***  
The next five days were blissful, he enjoyed cuddling with Alec on the couch, talking or just sitting quietly.

His cats had also taken a liking to Alec, Chairman Meow was no surprise, he loved everyone. But Church the demon cat as Magnus called him actually purred when Alec was around.

The glamour Magnus had created kept Alec from seeing the door to his hidden room.

"It won't be the same once I'm back at my place." Alec commented one evening.

"I know," Magnus replied, they hadn't been together long but things felt so easy between them.

It was still too early to live full time together but eventually it would come, he felt it.

They kissed for awhile and then Alec was starting to get sleepy, Magnus went to the spare bedroom with him and they laid together.

Soon Alec was asleep and Magnus quietly left, he went to his office. Once a month every high warlock in America had a meeting with the high warlock council.

There had once been one high warlock of America, but after the war between rogue shadowhunters and warlocks had killed the last high warlock the council had been created.

Some went in person but many others including Magnus chose to project themselves by hologram.

Thankfully the meeting didn't take long, the only incidents lately had been teenage warlocks causing minor disturbances.

Magnus sat back and then felt a tingle deep within his heart, his father, Asmodeus wanted to speak with him.

Magnus quickly drew a pentagram and sprinkled the barrier powder, after the shadowhunters had sealed the portals, the powder had been created so warlocks who had a demon parent could summon them but they wouldn't be able to return to earth.

"Asmodeus, I hear you and I answer you, please come forth."

The air seemed to change with sudden energy and soon a form started to appear before him.

A pale man, with black hair and light brown eyes stood before him, father in his human form.

"My Magnus," He grinned.

"Hello father," Magnus returned his embrace.

"Been one hundred years or so since we spoke son."

"I know but someone I loved was nearly killed and I wanted the person punished."

"You did it yourself back then."

"My love was already deceased and all I could think of was tracking Camille down myself."

"I'm glad you have found the balance you've always been seeking."

"And you father? Have you tried taking over hell yet?"

"He's to strong even for me to overthrow, but I get to scare the souls of the damned with my new favorite form."

"Since you're here why don't you show me."

Asmodeus winked and soon changed into a yellow deformed creature of various species.

Just then a gasp came from the doorway and Magnus felt his heart freeze with fear as he looked toward the sound.

Alec was standing there a look of pure horror on his face.


	12. Part 12

Part 12

"I'll handle this you can go," Magnus said quickly.

Asmodeus had quickly retaken his human form, "Magnus,"

"Do it!"

His father nodded and quickly vanished and Magnus closed the remaining connection between the worlds.

Magnus moved toward Alec slowly, "Alec,"

"Stay away from me! I don't know what I just witnessed but I know crazy shit when I see it!"

Magnus knew there would be no hope of reasoning with Alec while he was this distressed, not now and probably not ever.

Alec quickly grabbed his things and hurried out the door.

Magnus sank to the floor, how could he have gotten so careless?

It seemed to forever be his destiny to remain alone.

***  
Two months had passed but they crawled slowly for Magnus, he threw himself into work.

He had helped make history when the high warlock of Transylvania had called him. A book had been found containing secrets of the Shadowhunter Clave.

The City of Bones, the one located just outside New York City had a temple which held a chamber of pure Shadowhunter blood from many different people.

The book said if vampires drank it after small blood drops of a warlock was added gave vampires the ability to exist in sunlight.

The book had been hidden after a time two thousand years before vampires had nearly destroyed the shadowhunters race.

Magnus and Marra had immediately gone to New York and found Raphael, Simon had broken up with him two days before after to many meetings.

He was tired of Raphael's excuses and all the mysteries.

Raphael had immediately volunteered and the three of them headed for the ancient city of the bones.

It was times like these Magnus wasn't sorry the shadowhunters were long gone. The City had always been the symbol of when Downworlders were relegated to second class citizens.

They had found the blood vials and Magnus and Marra had used drops of their blood.

The next morning Raphael had gone out into the sunlight and wept tears of water not blood.

Soon other vampires and warlocks were working together coming from all over the world.

The spell was successful each time, the vampires were no longer just children of the night.

But those victories gave Magnus only small satisfaction, he knew from long experience the pain would lessen only a little but always be there.

At least he'd been able to help Raphael and Simon, they were now back together.

Just then the doorbell rang startling Magnus and he answered it.

He was stunned to see Alec.

"I came because I want answers to what I saw, I want to know everything, I think I deserve that much."

Magnus allowed him inside, "Yes you do, I'll tell you anything."


	13. Part 13

Part 13

"Are you the devil?"

Alec asked the question right off the bat.

"No I'm not him, believe me I've been mistaken for him a couple of times."

"Are you a devil worshipper?"

"No Alexander I am not, I am a warlock."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec Sat down rubbing his temple.

"I am half human, half demon, the creature you saw was my father, it's not his actual form he takes it to scare people in hell, and no he isn't the actual devil."

"Your mother is fully human."

"Yes she was, many centuries there was a cult that worshipped Asmodeus and wanted him to overthrow the devil, but the devil is a former angel and all powerful."

Alec had gone from totally freaked to fascinated.

"My mother and her husband were his most devoted followers, one night my father came to her and said he wanted to thank her for her devotion by having a child with her, needless to say mom and her husband were thrilled."

Magnus burned with desire to be near Alec and sat next to him.

"I was soon born and very close to my human parents, Asmodeus lost his rebellion and was kept prisoner in hell not allowed to go anywhere."

Magnus closed his eyes briefly as memory of that certain day came to him.

"I was twelve and cutting some firewood, the ax broke and I was so mad I flung it to the ground, next thing I know energy came shooting out of my hands and vaporized the thing."

"I'd have had a break down." Alec replied.

"Before I could Asmodeus appeared before me having been freed of his prison one year before and explained everything to me and asked me to keep everything secret starting to teach me my powers."

Magnus stopped as the next part of his story was hard to tell, Alec squeezed his hand.

"My mother's first husband died a year after I was born and eight months later remarried again. My new stepfather was loving and a very religious man, he helped my mother find God as well."

Magnus stood up and paced, "My mother soon grew suspicious of my activities and secretly followed. She saw me with my father and was horrified."

Magnus clenched his fists, "He vaporized my mother right in front of me, he told me I was his blood and he'd be back for me."

"Your stepfather?" Alec asked softly.

"Had a huge surprise for me when I told him what happened, it turns out he was a Shadowhunter who had decided to live among mundanes, he took me to the nearest institute and that's how I met Ragnor, the most powerful warlock I've ever known and my dearest friend."

Magnus knew what the next question would be and explained Shadowhunters to him and how Kayla was descended from them.

"And I'm a relative of hers?"

"She had two sisters and three brothers, the Lightwoods of the past seemed to breed like rabbits."

Alec laughed a bit and then turned serious, "But why would you have been with your father after what he'd done?"

"Eighty years went by and I traveled the world, relations with Shadowhunters and downworlders were becoming strained, then a rogue Shadowhunter stole the mortal cup and declared war on everyone starting with downworlders."

Magnus conjured a book which would better explain the mortal cup and how it worked.

"Five years the war raged, everyone turned against everyone and then one day I was injured in battle. The rogue shadowhunter had been trying to get my father to help but he destroyed the shadowhunter who hurt me and made sure the good shadowhunters got the cup back."

"And they used it to end the uprising." Alec finished.

"And to create the accords to make all non shadowhunters second class citizens and for sixty years we lived that way until another rebellion nearly began. A new council of both shadowhunters and downworlders was formed and things started to change."

Alec shook his head, "A whole other world has existed right under the nose of humanity all of this time."

"I saw how much my father cared for me and as demons we would always have darkness about us, whenever I need him he's there. I used my powers to save you from bleeding to death, with Raphael's help.

Tears came to Alec's eyes, "I misjudged you so much."

"I'd have done the same thing," Magnus assured him.

Alec came closer, "I wouldn't blame you for saying no but I really want to get back together."

Magnus felt joy but it was quickly replaced by apprehension as he remembered the one huge thing they'd have to face, Magnus was an immortal.

Alec looked worried and then tears came to his eyes, "I'm to late aren't I?"

Magnus held Alec's hands, "No I really do want you but warlocks don't age, we're immortal, I'll stay young as you age, there is a spell where warlocks can keep their powers and still be mortal at the same time..."

Alec pressed his lips against Magnus's effectively shutting him up, and then they pulled apart.

"We don't know what the future holds but we'll face it together, you don't need to do any spell on yourself unless you feel that you need to."

Magnus felt pure joy spread through him, the world was finally righting itself.

They embraced and spent the afternoon holding each other and exchanging kisses.


	14. Part 14-Epilogue

_Part 14-Epilogue_

Two years later on the anniversary of the night they had met Magnus and Alec were married.

Ten months later they found an abandoned baby on their doorstep and adopted him naming him Max.

***  
Shortly after that Raphael revealed to Simon that he was a vampire, Simon freaked and broke up with him.

But they got back together one month later, Simon made it obvious he'd never want to be a vampire due to being nauseous at the sight of blood.

Raphael assured him he never would've forced him to make that choice.

Two years after they met they were married as well.

***  
Izzy and Meliorn had a fiery relationship, no one knew about the spicy activities that went on in their bedroom.

Eventually Meliorn tried to get her to sign the confidentiality contract he made all his lovers sign, it also said she would stay with him for one year in a master and sub relationship.

Izzy couldn't do it anymore and broke up with him, Magnus could see Meliorn was truly miserable.

"Face it old friend you're in love, you can't always be in control of everything take it from someone who knows."

Meliorn soon began to try to win Izzy back.

***  
When Max was four, Alec and Magnus decided to adopt another child.

Ragnor called them about a baby that had been abandoned at a hospital in London.

The baby was half human half warlock and had come with a note.

No one believes me but a demon violated me and this creature is the proof.

Who could ever love it?

Magnus and Alec knew this was the baby that was meant for them.

They named him Raphael, as a thank you to the other Raphael who had saved his life.

***  
Three months later Raphael and Simon adopted a daughter they named Sophie.

Izzy and Meliorn got back together for awhile but eventually they broke up for good, Izzy would never be fully comfortable with Meliorn's lifestyle.

Even though he was devastated Meliorn loved her enough to let her go.

Three years after Raphael, Magnus and Alec adopted twins named Brandon and Lily.

They agreed four children was more than enough.

Before they knew it, it was their tenth wedding anniversary, Clary threw them a surprise party at the institute where it had all began.

After awhile they sneaked out of the party and walked along a wooded path, it was a full moon and the area was lit up.

"Happy anniversary ."

Magnus grinned, "Happy anniversary Mr. Lightwood."

After they kissed they embraced.

"You know it seems like a lot of moments between us happen in the moonlight." Alec said.

"My love you are so right."

And neither would have it any other way.


End file.
